


Almost Like Being In Love

by Ponkerdragonrock



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 14:45:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8921170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ponkerdragonrock/pseuds/Ponkerdragonrock
Summary: This is a request fill for the Trek Fanworks Exchange Secret Santa 2016. The prompt was "Jadzia/Kira cuddling or just madly in love DS9". This is my first fanfiction.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This work was written for thehungriesttribble on Tumblr.

The artificial night on DS9 had an effect on Kira. In the Resistance the night was a time for plotting, a time to concentrate hatred into a workable plan, there was no regularly scheduled rest. She had learned to sleep anywhere, but even since the end of the Cardassian occupation her respite remained fractured.

Kira leant, arms wrapped around her chest, forehead pressed to the window of her quarters. The heat slowly leaked out of her forehead. Thoughts turning cold, her body reacted, shivers crawling up her spine, toes curling against the floor, its textile rough against calloused feet. Her breath fogged up the glass and she smiled. She unravelled her arms and pressed warm palms to the cool surface. Bracing herself, she breathed out, moving over the glass to leave a trail of condensation. When there was a reasonable surface area of mist, Kira brought her index finger up to the glass and drew it jerkily through the film of water. Her finger squeaked and she removed it, huffing a laugh.

A snuffle came from behind her, and her head whipped round to find the source of the noise. In her bed, Jadzia shuffled, shifting the pillow to a more comfortable position. Kira relaxed, dropping her head to chest. A smirk crept across her face as she watched the sleeping Trill. Kira padded over to the bed and removed her robe, crawling into the bed just wearing her bed slip. As she was settling down to sleep, Jadzia turned towards her, their noses now nearly touching. Kira smiled again.

“No one has ever made me this happy before.” She thought before succumbing to satin darkness.

****

When Kira awoke, the mattress next to her was empty. A faint hum could be heard, wafting in from the living area. Jadzia’s humming started gaining speed and intensity as she continued to prepare breakfast. The coffee table was heaving with all sorts of foods, from traditional Bajoran breakfast fares to obscure Klingon dishes. Kira sniffed the spice-laden air; it caught in the back of her throat, causing a sort of snorting cough to wrack her body. In the kitchen, Jadzia chuckled, and called out: “Nerys, don’t breathe too deeply!” “Oh ha-ha.” Kira sat up. The covers had gotten mussed in the night and ended up crumpled into a mass at the foot of the bed. She scrubbed her hands over her face, rubbing the sleep from her eyes and the knots from her hair as she rose. The sheets were easily fixed, and Jadzia’s continuous humming provided pleasant background noise.

Kira appeared in the doorway, crumpled but refreshed, her hair lit up like an auburn halo from the bedroom lamps. She stood in the threshold, watching Jadzia was perform an elaborate arpeggio whilst struggling to hold several drinks. “Lieutenant!” She barked. “Yes Major?” Jadzia’s head snapped up, her blue eyes meeting Kira’s brown ones. “Want some help?” Kira’s voice turned soft. She moved forward as Jadzia smiled, grasping two of the glasses in the Starfleet officer’s hands. “Only from you.” Jadzia replied, leaning closer and planting a gentle kiss on Kira’s cheek. They pulled apart, placing the drinks on the overcrowded table.

Jadzia turned back to the replicator, intent on finishing the mammoth breakfast. Kira followed her, placing a fond hand on the small of the taller woman’s back. “What’s this all about? Are we receiving some sort of foreign delegation in my quarters?” The Bajoran asked suspiciously, breaking contact and perching with her arms crossed on the back of the sofa. “Honestly Nerys, even with three-hundred-and-fifty odd years of experiences, I still have a better memory than you.” Jadzia scoffed softly over her shoulder, as Kira cocked her head and rolled her eyes. “I told you last night. We’re having Julian, Miles, Keiko and Molly round for breakfast.” Jadzia gestured to the crowded table. “Hence this mess. Two raktajinos.” The last remark was addressed to replicator set into the living room wall. A whoosh and some pleasant beeping later, and two steaming mugs materialised on the small shelf. Jadzia took them by the handles, turning and offering one of the mugs to Kira, who took it with both hands, cradling it to her chest. They sipped in a comfortable silence.

“So when are they getting here?” Jadzia looked up from her cup at Kira’s slightly scrunched up face. “0700.” Jadzia stated, her girlfriend’s face became a flurry of panic. “But it’s nearly 0700 now!” As she replied, Kira dropped to her feet, foisting her half empty mug on Jadzia, before rushing to the bedroom to find some clothes. After setting down the cups on the replicator shelf, Jadzia looked down at herself, taking in the fact that she only had on a bed robe.

Muffled thumps were coming from the bedroom. Jadzia moved cautiously to the doorframe, her feet padding softly on the floor. She had to supress laughter at the sight that greeted her. Kira was sprawled next to the bed, her night dress abandoned, wrinkled, on the bed. She was attempting to pull on her uniform boots, whilst simultaneously tugging an undershirt over her head. She had already got her arms into their respective holes, but was struggling to get it fully down her face. Giggling slightly, Jadzia knelt behind the other woman, taking the vest’s collar and helping to work it fully over her nose. This left Kira’s arms free to finish putting her shoes on.

Jadzia placed her hands on Kira’s shoulders, and the Bajoran stilled. Kira tipped her head back as Jadzia leant forward, and their lips met. They kissed leisurely, the urgency of their getting dressed fading. Kira broke off the kiss, leaning forward on her haunches in order to stand. Jadzia’s hands never left her rising body, trailing down her back, cupping her buttocks and ending up softly massaging Kira’s calves.

Still kneeling, Jadzia watched Kira crawl over the bed and reach the Trill’s wardrobe. Kira stepped off of the mattress smoothly. Jadzia stood as Kira pressed the door release button. “When are the O’Brien’s going to repay us for this?” Kira remarked, rummaging around for a non-wrinkled science uniform. “They’re having a dinner party next week, for all the senior staff.” Jadzia lunged to her right, only just catching the folded clothing Kira had launched over her shoulder. Kira turned around, surveying as Jadzia dragged on her regulation trousers. “Julian never hosts, I’m considering just turning up and demanding to be fed.” Kira’s suggestion caused Jadzia to smirk. “Nerys, have you seen Julian’s quarters? I honestly don’t know how he can call himself a proper doctor considering his own lack of hygiene.” Jadzia straightened up, now fully dressed. Kira sniggered, moving closer to the other woman.

Kira cupped Jadzia’s face in her rough hands. Her breath caught as Jadzia leant into the caress, touching their foreheads together tenderly. They smiled, and Jadzia held Kira’s shoulders in a firm grip before tilting her head and quickly kissing the Major on the tip of her nose. Kira jerked back in shock, before laughing and pulling Jadzia into a fond embrace. “The O’Brien’s are going to be here any minute.” Jadzia said the words into Kira’s hair, smiling as the shorter woman shivered. “Don’t forget Julian.” Retorted Kira pulling away slightly to look Jadzia in her eyes. The skin around the Trill’s eyes crinkled as she quipped: “Who could forget Julian?”

The door chimed, causing the two women to break apart. They made their way to the entrance to Kira’s quarters, smoothing down their marginally rumpled clothes. Identical smiles met their waiting guests.


End file.
